Malec drabbles - oneshots
by deadspacegal
Summary: All my malec fics will be posted here :) any that are rated higher will have the rating in the chapter title
1. Promise

**Title:** _Promise  
_ **Pairing:** _Malec_  
 **Words:** _8_ _31_  
 **Song while writing:** _Raging by Kygo ft. Kodaline_ **  
A/N – Prompt:** _For anon,_ " _Magnus is worried about Alec when he goes on missions"_ _Hope you like it! :D_

* * *

"Jace? Are you ready?" Alec asked while he slid his quiver onto his shoulder, his bow gripped in his hand. They were heading out to investigate signs of demons that were popping up quickly around the world as well as carrying up on a lead on Valentine. They were all splitting up, however, Jace and Alec were getting sent by portal to Europe while Izzy and Clary searched around New York with help from Luke's pack. Everything seemed to explode in chaos overnight and it caused everyone to be extremely jittery.

"All set," replied Jace, quickly kissing Clary and whispering goodbye. Concern was clear on Clary's face and she gripped the front of Jace's jacket. All of them knew that this mission was risky – probably one of the riskier ones they've ever had to do. The odds weren't exactly in their favour this time.

Alec turned to the door, trying to ignore the nerves that were beginning to form in his stomach, and instantly noticed Magnus standing up in the small balcony up the stairs into the workout area. His hands were clasped in front of himself and he silently watched Alec, his cat eyes unreadable. Something in his face didnt seem right and it made Alec more nervous then he already was.

Easily taking two steps at a time, Alec walked over to Magnus, reaching out to touch his arm. "Magnus? What's wrong?"

Magnus tried for a smile but it didn't stick very well, easily sliding off like rain on a windshield. "Nothing, my dear. I'm alright, how are you doing? Are you all packed? Remember everything?" He touched his hands to Alec's chest, fixing his jacket as he did, straightening it. It was an anxious trait, fidgeting. No one would know Magnus had a nervous trait just by looking at him, he was always so well composed but Alec had been around him more than enough times to notice it. He found it oddly endearing. The High Warlock of Brooklyn who had lived for centuries still had very mundane habits.

But just like always, Magnus dodged the question, it made Alec sigh and grip his hands, holding them in his. They shook ever so slightly. "Magnus, don't. I can read you better then you think. Talk to me, come on." He laced their fingers and tugged on them gently, something he did that always made Magnus give in.

"It's silly really, but I – I worry about you every time you step through that door," Magnus said, his eyes sad. "You are a Shadowhunter and it's your duty to protect the human world, but I can't help but worry for the worst."

Alec felt his heart being squeezed, but Magnus didn't stop. The words flowed out of him without a barrier, easily shocking Alec.

"At any moment of any day you could be taken away from me, it's a fear I've had to live with for a long time now and it never gets easier. But this time... this time is different. This time everything seems to be against us, " He looked down at their hands and stared, almost like he was trying to memorize what their fingers looked like together. His tan and lean, decorated with black polish and glittering rings, magical hands – while Alec's were pale, scarred and calloused, warrior's hands. Yet they molded together perfectly. "The idea of loosing you, Alec... I just – I can't – "

Alec frowned but his face softened and he easily pulled Magnus against him, his arms wrapping around the Warlocks shoulders. He felt Magnus' arms lock around his waist as well, his crazy gelled hair was against Alec's face as he leaned his cheek down on top of his head. He had never seen Magnus like this, he wasn't entirely sure of what to do. Alec had never been good at comforting, it wasn't really his area of expertise – but he seemed to be doing alright with just holding him. Even holding him, being filled with the smell of Magnus and the burnt sugar scent of magic, was helping himself ease out some of his stresses. "I'll be okay, Magnus, I promise." He vowed on the inside to hold to that pledge.

He pulled back slightly to hook his finger under Magnus' chin and tip his face up. He could see the scared nerves etched all over Magnus' face. No, no that wouldn't do.

"Come back to me, or I swear Alexander, I'll kill you myself," was all Magnus said.

Alec smiled gently. "I'll always come back to you." He leaned down and captured his lips in a soft, lingering kiss, without a drop of hesitation. It was a kiss with a promise, a promise for more later when Alec returned home, a promise he _would_ return home. And when he stepped through the portal, having one last glance back into the gaze of golden-yellow, he knew nothing would pull him away from Magnus, nothing was strong enough, not even death.


	2. Caught Up In You

**Title:** _Caught Up In You_ **  
Pairing:** _Malec_  
 **Words:** _887_  
 **Song while writing:** _Soap - Melanie Martinez_  
 **A/N:** _This picture is so cute I just had to write a little thingy for it. I kind of mashed book!malec with show!malec - because I adore small cute Alec and taller Magnus :D but you can hardly tell, so imagine whoever you like! Hope you like it :D takes place after s1e13._

 _ **PICTURE by taratjah** : art/Malec-551183217 (top link on google to deviantart)  
_

* * *

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Magnus beamed. He was dressed, Alec noted, very mundane in just simple black pants and a beige/cream t-shirt with dark patterns delicately waving over the fabric. Alec also noted his face was clean of makeup, which was a rare sight to see – though his hair was still lightly gelled.

Alec couldn't help but smile, his eyes watching Magnus with affection. Alec was standing by the small pond in the backyard of the Institute under the hanging tree dressed with jeans and his ratty grey hoodie. He was too tired to care about what he wore, and he only busted the hoodie out when he was in need of comfort. It was a slow day, everyone was still working to find Jace and Valentine, but no new news had surfaced, so Alec slipped away. He needed to calm himself down, make some time to just breathe. He had been stressed to the hilt with worry for his _parabatai_ that he was beginning to see his lack of appetite and sleep were starting to wear on him. It had been a very hard and draining few weeks.

Magnus made his way over to Alec and without warning or hesitation, slipped his arms around the Shadowhunters waist from behind, pulling him against his chest. Alec was startled by the abruptness but quickly gave in as he felt Magnus' warmth seep into his back. It felt... right, yet another thing that Alec was shocked by.

"Are you doing okay?" Alec asked, mainly because he wasn't used to seeing Magnus so... normal. He worried if something was wrong. "You've been doing a lot of magic recently, are you tired? You look tired. Do you need anything? I can give you some strength if you – "

Magnus chuckled and his arms squeezed, giving Alec a hug. "I'm fine, my dear Alexander. Just in a lazy mood, as you say. I'm more worried about you. I've noticed the wear n' tear in you recently."

Alec sighed. "I can't feel him, Magnus." His hand ghosted over his _parabatai_ rune. "Usually there's something, there's always something when one of us goes through a portal without the other. A tingle, a numbing feeling, anything. But there... isn't. Not this time. I have no way of knowing if he's even still alive."

He could sense Magnus' frown as he looked into the peaceful water, not a single ripple ruined it's perfect mirror skin. Alec wished life were as simple as this pond, then maybe he might enjoy it more and not feel he were about to snap at any time. Always on edge, that was him.

"We will find him, Alec," Magnus said after a moment, his arms still wrapped securely around the boy. "I promise you we will do whatever we can to find him. We won't let Valentine get away with any of this, he has to be stopped and we will stop him. Together. I vow I will not leave your side until Jace is found, you have my word."

That helped relax Alec immeasurably. "Thank you," Alec pulled his hands out of his hoodie pocket and let them find Magnus', interlocking their fingers on his torso. "I'm glad you're here. Though I don't think I'd want you to leave even after Jace is back."

Magnus chuckled. "Grown rather fond of me, have you?"

Alec felt his cheeks flush. He was still taken away by how quickly his moods could change when around the Warlock. One moment he was fine, sad or brooding, deep in thought, next he was a stuttering, blushing mess. It was puberty all over again, his emotions all over the place, unable to be tamed. No one ever made him feel so many things in such a short time that Magnus did. It was overwhelming as much as it was addicting.

"Yeah, I – um. I don't..." Alec cursed himself at his tangled tongue. "You... you make me feel... things." well that was lame. Lost a point there, Alec... bravo.

"Good things, I hope." Magnus said.

How was this so easy for him? Alec felt like his heart was going to explode right there in his chest from embarrassment. "Good, yeah. I just – I don't really know. I'm not used to it. But I know that I don't want you to go. I've watched you walk away too many times, I'd rather not watch it again."

Magnus rolled his cheek on Alec's shoulder so his golden eyes could watch Alec with slight amusement and adoration. "I'd rather not do it again, to be honest. I kind of like where I am at the moment."

Alec felt his stomach flutter when he turned his head and caught the softness in Magnus' gaze. "Me too." Alec whispered and without thinking moved forward, pressing his lips to the side of Magnus' nose, in the small curve that flowed into his cheekbone.

He felt Magnus' heart sputter in his chest and a light intake of breath, but when he pulled back, Magnus was smiling. His smile was contagious, and Alec found himself returning it, whole heartedly. And in that exact moment, standing linked with this wonderful man, Alec knew he was caught, and if feeling this loved and peaceful was what being caught felt like, he never wanted to be set free.


	3. Distracted (T)

**Title:** _Distracted_ **  
Pairing:** _Malec_  
 **Words:** _1,159_  
 **Song while writing:** _Flesh - Simon Curtis_  
 **A/N:** " _We should check the perimeter" my ass. My take on what happened at Camille's ;)_

* * *

As soon as they stepped through the door and it closed behind them, Magnus felt the tension fall thick into the air. He needed to explain, he needed Alec to understand that no one could ever compare to the way Magnus felt about him – how quickly he had grown fond of the Shadowhunter in such a short time. How whenever he wasn't around him, his thoughts were on him, hoping desperately that whatever he was doing he would be safe and okay. Magnus wasn't sure what had happened, but he knew that Alec was different then the others – but he needed Alec to know that.

They couldn't be over when they hadn't even begun.

"Alec, please," Magnus started, unsure whether to reach out and touch his shoulder or keep to himself. He decided on the second option. "I need you to know that Camille kissed me, not the other way around. I haven't felt anything for her for centuries."

When Alec didn't say anything, Magnus kept going. "She warps your mind, confuses you. It's what she's always been best at, and she knew you were heading to the room, she could sense it. That's why she kissed me. She messes with your thoughts, Alec." Alec still wasn't looking at him, but he did stop walking. He just stood there, silently, his back to Magnus. "I care about you, Alexander. No one else. I want to be with you, you're more important to me then anyone, you have to see that. I want – "

Magnus was cut off by the sudden intensity of Alec's mouth on his own. He wasn't expecting that. No he was not. The urgency that was in Alec's movements instantly clouded Magnus' mind and he got swept away. He let out a surprised noise and found Alec taking advantage of the situation, easily slipping his tongue beyond Magnus' lips. Alec tasted of strawberries. Magnus found himself wanting more and more with every kiss.

"I know," Was all Alec said.

His heart got the better of him and Magnus reached out, wanting to touch him, his chest, his arms, his back - everything and everywhere. Instead he let his fingers run over Alec's biceps to his hardened, broad shoulders to his neck, cupping it between his palms. He felt his fingertips sizzle. Alec kissed him with confidence, nipping at his lips and catching the bottom one between his teeth, pulling on it slowly before letting it pop out. The kiss was definitely more intimate then the first one had been.

"Magnus..." Alec moaned into his mouth, grabbing his hands in a lock and pushing him up against the wall. Books pressed into Magnus' back but the discomfort quickly went away, replaced with the sickeningly sweet impression of Alec around him. All Magnus could focus on was Alec - Alec here, Alec there, Alec's smell flooding his nostrils. Alec, Alec, _Alec_. It overwhelmed every single one of his senses, made him feel lightheaded and a little insane.

All too soon the room became outrageously hot, and when Alec's tall, strong torso pressed against Magnus', Magnus felt the radiating heat flooding off the Shadowhunter and into himself. His pale skin feverish to the touch and it burned against him through Magnus' own layered clothing. The flame erupted so quickly, blasting at full strength within seconds.

Alec had him pinned, Magnus' wrists crossed and pressed above his head gripped only by one of Alec's. Alec's other hand found its way to Magnus' waist, grabbing at his side and curving him into Alec's body, but Magnus didn't mind. His sane thoughts all but vanishing the moment Alec had kissed him. It happened so fast, he was unprepared, his mind rushing and his body desperate to grasp at the taller boy. He felt the overwhelming build of desire and want in his stomach over the sensation of Alec's frame touching every part of him, but found it inappropriate since they were in a room of Camille's - anyone could walk in and catch them. Yet part of him found that oddly arousing as well, the idea of being caught in the act with Alexander, whose black t-shirt was now rucked up and scrunched - exposing sections of his toned chest and abdomen, the rippling muscles all too distracting.

Magnus wanted him. All of him. To explore his body, find all the scars, all the dips and curves. To read him like a map and memorize every part. His heart hammered at the image of Alec's body unclothed on top of his, to feel his skin moving against his own. It was too much and Magnus was suffocating.

Breaking away to breathe, Magnus found his head being pushed to the side to bare the tan, sensitive skin of his neck. Without missing a beat, Alec kissed a hot line from the warlocks jaw to the base of his throat; every touch making Magnus' stomach flutter and his knees weaken. This boy would be the death of him. This amazing, wonderful, beautiful boy who had now moved down to his collarbone, kissing silently to his shoulder, leaving goosebumps in his wake. Magnus couldn't help but let out a moan at how simple, yet good it felt. All his other partners put together could never make him feel so drunk on love as he felt with Alexander.

He didn't want it to stop but he also didn't want it to go too far, not here, not now. They had a job to do, they couldn't afford to be distracted – yet every suckle Alec made on his body he felt the thoughts crumble away to nothing. Sand sliding through his fingertips.

"Alec… we," Magnus squeezed his eyes shut tight as Alec gently raked his teeth against his jaw, biting down once in awhile. Magnus resisted the urge to whine like a randy teenager. "The per – perimeter… we need to s-search."

"Mhm," Alec murmured in response, clearly not listening. The tip of his nose pressed behind his ear and Magnus shuddered at Alec's hot breath tickling against him. "You smell so good." Magnus noticed the thickness to the boys tone. "You always smell so good."

Magnus smiled, moving his head and catching Alec's swollen lips between his own once again. "Only for you, my dear." Magnus wasn't sure when it happened, but he realized his hands were no longer pinned and flattened his palms to Alec's stomach, the hard muscles flexing every time Alec moved.

A small thump and creak came from somewhere in the room and instantly all of Magnus' senses were buzzing back and alive. But before he could react, he felt Alec tugged from him suddenly and the cold vibration of a seraph blade inches from his throat. Curse Alec and Magnus' uncontrolled hormones when around the boy. Alec undeniably had Magnus easily caught and wrapped around his finger, Magnus didn't even have a chance to fight.

 _Well,_ Magnus thought, _this is a pickle._


	4. Snuggle Me

**Title:** _Snuggle Me_ **  
Pairing:** _Malec_  
 **Words:** _1,012_  
 **Song while writing:** _Cologne - Selena Gomez_  
 **A/N:** _This is for my lovely Max: exaltedviolinist for giving me the prompt of "morning fluff" basically. It's a little rushed_ _and kinda sucks_ _, but I hope you like it anyways :D_

* * *

The sun was shining through the curtains of Magnus' bedroom, lighting up the silk red sheets that covered the two bodies. Alec looked so peaceful while he slept – his onyx hair chaotic against the pillow; his full lips slightly parted with soft, even breaths; his dark, thick eyelashes lightly kissing his cheek. Magnus always loved watching Alec sleep, free of the worries of the world, free of stress and everything else that was bundled up inside of him. It used to be rare the days Magnus could wake up with Alec next to him, but as their relationship progressed, those rare nights became more and more frequent.

Not that he minded of course, he didn't mind one bit. He would spend every waking second of every single day beside Alexander if he could, but he didn't want to cling to the poor man, suffocate him. He let Alec set the pace, let him choose the nights he wanted to spend with Magnus or the ones where he wanted to be alone. Whatever one he went with, Magnus supported it. Though he greatly appreciated the ones where Alec chose to stay. It warmed Magnus' heart, a puddle of heat expanding through his chest and down his arms and legs to his fingers and toes. It was a feeling he didn't think he'd ever get used to.

Smiling softly, Magnus propped himself up onto his elbow, his cheek in his hand and just watched. He watched the steady rise and fall of Alec's breathing and found himself trying to match his inhales to his inhales, his exhales to his exhales. He wanted them to breathe in sync, as if they were one body, one person, one mind. Magnus definitely felt as if they were bound together, their souls wrapping around each other in a dance, the two pieces of the puzzle sliding together perfectly – home at last.

Reaching out a purpled nailed hand, Magnus brushed the dark hair at the back of Alec's neck, gently letting himself cherish the boys skin. The blankets were shoved down near Alec's waist, so Magnus let his fingertips glide soothingly down the slope of his spine, taking his sweet time and counting each vertebrae all the way to the small of his back. He felt his fingertips tingle with electricity. Alec had his arm bent up by his head, and Magnus noted that the position did great things to his biceps.

Alec was strong, his muscles solid. Though muscles were always nice, Magnus loved the squishy parts of Alec the best, his cheeks, lips, the small curve in his hip. Alec didn't like that, he always tried to work that section of his body more, get it to strengthen, but no matter how hard he tried, the skin was still soft and plush. Magnus' hands also sat perfectly on top of them, he didn't want that to change.

He didn't know when he got so lucky. What had he done to be blessed with someone such as Alexander? He didn't know. But he did know he wouldn't waste one second of it.

Alec must have sensed his touch because he stirred in his sleep, taking a deep breath. "You're staring again." he murmured sleepily.  
"I am not."

Alec peeked open one bright blue eye. "I can feel your stare burning into my back, Magnus. This is like the hundredth time."

It was true. He was caught, this time and every other time. He couldn't help it, or deny it. "Then you should be used to it by now, love."

Without warning, Magnus scootched closer to him, feeling himself being pulled towards the warmth. Alec was basically a living heater, sometimes Magnus had to physically kick him out of the bed for being _too_ warm. But not this time. This time Magnus was in a very cuddly mood, Alec be damned if he didn't want to. They were going to cuddle and Alec was going to like it.

Alec raised an eyebrow as he watched his boyfriend wiggle across the mattress, his face partly amused. "What are you doing?"

Magnus nudged his face under Alec's elbow and the Shadowhunter pulled it back, giving Magnus the space he needed to press himself against the boy. "Snuggle me."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Snug – What?"

"Snuggle me," Magnus repeated, chest to chest with Alec now, he nuzzled his face under Alec's chin. Within seconds of getting comfortable, Magnus instantly felt more at home then he ever had in his life, being close to Alexander made everything seem like it was going to be okay. All the challenges in the world were microscopic, unimportant.

After a bit of hesitation, Alec wrapped his arms around the Warlock, resting his cheek on the top of his head and sighing with contentment. "You're like a spoiled puppy."

"Hmm," Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec's neck. "Stop being so huggable then. Also, Im not nearly spoiled enough. I demand more spoiling."

"You _demand?_ "

"Well I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

Alec chuckled then shook his head lightly, closing his eyes. His nose was buried in Magnus' hair. "No," he said gently. Magnus could feel the love and affection dripping of his tone. "You're just Magnus to me."

Magnus felt as if his heart was going to explode. Oh how he adored this boy. Alec was the only one who saw Magnus for who he really was, just a man. A man who had lived too long, who had watched too many of his loved ones pass before his eyes. Heartbreak after heartbreak. Alec was the one who was repairing him, treating him as if he was a some _one_ rather then a some _thing_. His title never mattered to the Shadowhunter, Alec always saw him as an equal. Giving him just as much respect as anyone else.

"The man I love."

Magnus gripped him tighter, afraid that if he didn't, his luck would run short and Alec would vanish. " _Aku cinta kamu_ ," Magnus whispered, the words as soft as a small exhale of breath.

"I love you. Always."


	5. Hush, I'm Here

**Title:** _Hush, I'm Here  
_ **Pairing:** _Malec  
_ **Words:** _805  
_ **Song while writing:** _Nobody – Selena Gomez  
_ **A/N:** _I saw this comic drawing online of this boy having a nightmare then rolling over and relaxing when he touched his partner, and thought it was cute, so here's this mess I call art :D it's terrible and very rushed cause I just spit it out, but hope you like it anyways! Malec will be the death of me  
_

* * *

Magnus woke in the middle of the night to no blankets, sprawled out on his stomach with his left leg and arm dangling over the side of the bed. It was oddly comfortable, yet an uncomfortable pressure was on the back of his neck and head, radiating heat and small purring noises.

Squeezing his eyes together and yawning, Magnus rolled over; the Chairman hissing from displeasure at being woken up, but soon finding sleep again curled into Alec's peacefully sleeping barrito-blanket-wrapped body. Magnus smiled down at Alec at seeing how at ease he was, instead of huffing that he was cold from lack of down-filled warmth. Alec always stole the covers, it was something Magnus had grown used to, though Alec always apologized for it in the morning, embarrassed as usual. Magnus couldn't count a single time that Alec hadn't flushed at some point during the day – he found it adorable.

The moon was still in the sky, glowing silver streams of light in through the window and illuminating Alec's pale skin and ink black hair. Magnus always considered Alec a sleeping angel, so beautiful and so rare – though with his angel blood and Lightwood DNA, being beautiful and majestic was obviously part of the package. His features were soft as much as they were strong and solid, his hands easily becoming gentle with care or hard with warrior's determination. Magnus felt honoured to be able to witness all the sides of him, to see him in a way no one else ever had. It was a side to Alec that was all completely his, through and through. It warmed his heart.

Feeling the tingle of thirst beginning at the back of his throat, Magnus slipped out of bed with a smooth grace. He wore his red silk pajamas that he adored and when his naked toes hit the cool ground it sent a shiver up his spine and he blinked, making his way to the kitchen. He snapped a soft, blue fire to his fingertips and maneuvered around the island to the counter, reaching for a glass from the cupboard. Once it was filled with water, he chugged. He usually woke up in the early morning dying of thirst, it had become a normal routine. But what wasn't normal was the rising sounds coming from his bedroom. At first they sounded like rustling and Magnus wondered if he had accidentally woken Alec, but gradually they turned into panicked moans.

Fear prickled Magnus' nerves as he rushed back to the bedroom. Alec tossed and turned in his sleep, his eyes pinched together as if in pain, his skin beginning to glisten from sweat. The blankets were still twisted around his body but he had managed to pull his arms free and was patting the mattress frantically. Magnus instantly felt a pang in his chest when he realized he was looking for him. His absence had caused a nightmare.

Magnus all but flew back into the bed, perching his glass of water on the side table and quickly reaching out to touch Alec's flailing arm.

"Shh my dear, I'm here, I'm here," Magnus whispered. He didn't know if Alec could hear him, but upon feeling Magnus' touch, Alec visibly relaxed. His chest still heaved with heavy breaths but he was no longer panicking which eased Magnus' worries. He laid back down, on his back, and traced small patterns on Alec's skin, trailing his fingers up and down, feeling the old bumps of scars. Alec made a noise and turned, causing Magnus to cease his actions as he watched his head roll onto his chest while his arms wrapped around his torso. Alec sighed, his face pressed into Magnus' neck and within moments, was completely calm and back into a peaceful sleep.

Magnus couldn't help but smile as he placed a delicate kiss to his temple, brushing some stray hairs away from his forehead. He was surprised at the adoration he felt for this boy, this man, this _Shadowhunter._ He chuckled at the thought. Never had he ever planned to fall for a Shadowhunter, it was something he swore he would never do. But yet here he was, pining over one who had just had a nightmare caused by him and smothering him in hushed kisses and touches. It made a heat swell in his chest and a sudden determination to protect Alec with all his power. Nothing would ever take him away from him and looking at Alec's sleeping form; his long, dark lashes kissing his cheekbones, was when Magnus realized what these feelings truly were.

He swallowed and wrapped his arms more firmly around Alec, holding him as close as his body would allow while the words repeated over and over in his mind.

Magnus Bane.

The magnificent High Warlock of Brooklyn –

was in love.


	6. Home At Last

**Pairing** : _Malec_  
 **Words:** _2,567_  
 **Song while writing:** _First Time He Kissed A Boy - Kadie Elder  
_ **A/N:** _Idea that popped into my head - Alec's been gone on a mission for a while and comes home to his wonderful man and his two babes. Malec!family -_ _sorry if it sucks and sorry for the sucky title, Im no good at titles_ _, hope you like it! :D_

* * *

Alec's shoulders ached as he, Clary, Jace and Izzy came back to the Institute after a month and a few weeks of being in Europe for a mission. They never got far distance missions for so long before, it had felt weird and uncomfortable. Signs of demons had been popping up all over London, growing more and more with each passing day and eventually the London Institute had called for backup. And of course the Lightwoods were always known for being the best. They never turned down a fight.

Magnus had portaled them there and when they arrived everything had been chaos. The New York Institute had done what it could from afar, Mayrse and Robert working through the computers to help with everything that was in reach. Magnus had begged to assist in the fight but Alec had turned the offer down, saying that Max and Rafael needed him as well as the Institute if anything happened. After a few minutes of persuasion, Magnus had finally agreed, kissed him and told him to remain in touch as much as possible. What they didn't know at the time was how long they'd be gone for. Days turned into weeks and before they knew it, a month had gone by and they were still stuck defeating hoards of demons. They seemed to love spawning by Big Ben – maybe they were sightseeing.

"Ugh," Izzy groaned, pulling off her boots as they walked up the stairs to the Institutes front door. As soon as her feet hit the cool ground she groaned again. "Before I talk to anyone or hand in any reports I need a very long, very hot shower." Pure exhaustion dripped from her voice.

Clary huffed a laugh and moved to open the door. "I agree. I feel like my arms are going to fall off. My muscles are both sore and stiff _and_ loose and useless at the same time, if that's even possible."

Once inside, bright florescent lights burned into their eyes though the idea of finally being home took tons of weight off their shoulders. They all walked down the hall and into the training room, depositing their weapons on the tables. As much as Alec loved his bow, he was glad to be rid of it.

"I dibs the shower first," Izzy said, already stripping off her jacket as she turned to walk away.

"I dibs it second," Clary added, sticking her tongue out at Jace who sighed heavily, before running after Isabelle down the hall.

Alec moved to the side of the table and gathered some fresh arrows, using his stele to add some runes. Might as well restock while he had time, though with finally being home, his mind kept wandering to a big plush bed with soft red silk sheets that belonged to a certain someone.

"You going to shower at Magnus'?" Jace asked, as if sensing his thoughts. He had discarded his boots and jacket and was putting some of the weapons away properly. His blonde hair was dirty and plastered to his face with sweat and grime with bags under his eyes. No doubt Alec looked the same. It was a very hard and busy few weeks.

"Probably. No way I'm waiting in line. Izzy alone could take an hour, Clary too." Alec placed his bow on its rack and his shoulder popped. "Besides, I promised Magnus I'd go straight home once we got back."

Jace shook his head, a smile pulling on his mouth. "You sound so domestic, I never thought I'd live to see the day when that happened."

Alec had to agree. He never thought he'd ever get to experience it, to feel what love really was, to be wrapped up in arms that he could easily see himself being wrapped up in forever. To have a family of his own. Something he had always wanted and thought about since he was a young boy, but never mentioned. Izzy would've made his life miserable with teasing if she had ever found out he was such a softy underneath the hard outer shell.

It was a very heart warming feeling and Alec had to resist the urge to touch his chest, where a certain organ was trying to beat out of.

"What can I say, I'm full of surprises."

Jace laughed. "Yeah well, I'm happy for you. You should head out soon though, before Magnus gets grumpy for not having his boy back and decides to wreak havoc on the town. I'm actually shocked he hasn't already without having... y'know, for so long."

Alec turned and looked at him, trying to ignore the redness creeping up into his cheeks. "I don't think I understand what you mean." He did. Oh he did. But he wasn't going to admit that. Jace was usually pretty flirtatious and teasing, but when it came to actually talking about Alec's sex life, or anyones sex life for that matter, he was the one who blushed.

Jace opened his mouth, ready to speak before closing it, rethinking his words, then opened it again, "You know what, never mind. I don't want to know or want to talk about it."

Alec smirked. "Good choice. I'm leaving now, tell Izzy where I am, but don't call me. In fact, don't call me tomorrow either. Any meetings and dealings with mom and dad can wait a day. Maybe two."

"I get it, you got family things to do. I'll keep them off your back," Jace said as he started to walk away. Before Alec made it to the front door, Jace turned back around. "Say hi to the little ones for me."

Alec nodded before heading out into the night.

Alec all but sprinted home, the need to see his family overwhelming all his senses. It had been too long, way too long for his liking for he hadn't even wanted to leave them in the first place. Waking up with their smiles in the morning, making breakfast and just having a normal life was slowly becoming more and more what he wanted. It also relieved lots of unwanted stress, knowing that no matter what, he'd always have Magnus and his boys to come home to. When did he get so blessed?

* * *

He arrived at Magnus' front door just a little past nine at night and didn't bother knocking, just using his key. Magnus had given him a key to his place on their six month anniversary, letting him know that his home was now Alec's too, if he wanted it. Magnus had always left the front door open for him before anyways, but having the key made it feel that much more special and personal. He had a key to Magnus' life, to his heart, and Magnus trusted him with it. That alone made Alec feel like the luckiest guy in the world.

As he made his way up the stairs, he heard child laughter echo from behind Magnus' loft door and his heart did a somersault. He hadn't realized how much he missed them until they were just within his reach again.

He didn't waste anymore time. He couldn't wait any longer. He pushed the door open and was instantly greeted with the familiar scent of sandalwood and the burnt sugar smell of magic. Taking in the surroundings, he noticed Magnus had redecorated since he had been away – the living room now home to deep burgundy couches and matching curtains. Candles were placed everywhere and a large photo of all of them hung on the far wall by the window. The photo was taken on Rafael's one year anniversary with being in the family – they were all huddled on the couch, Rafe between Alec and Magnus with a small smile on his face while Max was draped over all their laps, his wide toothy grin causing crinkles on the corner of his eyes. Alec remembered it being one of the happiest days of his life.

Before he had even got his shoes off, he heard a scream of delight and looked up just in time as Max threw himself at him, locking his small blue arms around his waist. He was dressed in his favourite red cotton pajama's that were covered in aliens and spaceships. They were a birthday present from Aunty Izzy.

"Dad!" His eyes were bright with happiness and Alec couldn't help the grin that came to his face.

"Hey you little blueberry." He knelt down just as Rafe came into his vision and ran towards him as well, right into his open arms. He hugged both of them to his chest as tightly as he could, ignoring the fact that he probably smelled terrible. He didn't want to let them go now that he had them again. How did he manage to be away from them so long?

"We missed you!" Max said, his voice full of excitement and energy. "Papa missed you too. We've been counting the days till you would come home. I said you'd come today! That's what I said. And you did! Rafe said you wouldn't, that you were too busy but I knew you would!"

Rafael pulled back slightly, but his hands were still on Alec's shoulder. "He hasn't stopped talking about it and he's been watching the door all day. He wouldn't let us leave."

"Remind me to never bet against you, I'm sure I'd loose." Alec laughed and ruffled Max's hair, which earned him another hug. He could've hugged them forever, for the rest of eternity and still not have enough. He pressed a kiss to Max and Rafe's temples. "I missed you both so much, I thought about you every day. Were you good for Papa?"

Max nodded wildly. "Yes, yes. We even helped make breakfast!"

"And lunch." Rafe added, a smile now on his face.

"And dinner!" Max beamed.

Alec gasped. "All three?" Whenever he was home, they both always tried to eat things before they were done. Needy little fingers everywhere.

"Well, kind of. Dad ordered in Chinese for dinner, but Max handed over the money, which he had taken from Dad's hand. Claiming it was helping." Rafael said, nudging Max on the shoulder.

Alec chuckled. Typical Max. "Well every little bit counts."

Through the corner of his eye, Alec saw a graceful movement and his stomach erupted in butterflies. Walking towards them was Magnus, dressed very mundane in just a over-sized black t-shirt and grey sweat pants. His hair was still up in his signature spikes, tipped in a deep royal blue this time – Alec's favourite colour. He was also makeup free, which Alec should be used to seeing by now, but it still stopped his heart every time. He was stunning even when he wasn't trying to be and by the Angel did Alec miss him.

"I see they're hogging all your attention." His voice was music to Alec's ears.

Grinning like an idiot, Alec stood up and reached out a hand which Magnus took without question. Once again Alec was speechless, so he acted instead – easily pulling Magnus to his chest in a swift movement. Heat radiated into his body at the contact and his fingers tingled with the feel of his skin. Un-glamourized golden cat eyes stared up at him and Alec found himself lost in them.

"I missed you so much," Alec whispered.

Magnus smiled and reached up to caress his cheek, his eyes overflowing with love and pure happiness. "I missed you too, darling. So much."

Magnus had just gotten the last word out before Alec captured his lips in a kiss, the urge for contact stronger now that Magnus was so close. A shock-wave of relief and pleasure rippled through his body, turning his nerves to full volume and making every touch overly sensitive. He sighed against Magnus' mouth, letting himself relax fully into the gesture. Magnus tasted sweet like he always did and it made Alec's head spin – it really had been way too long.

Magnus moved his hand to the back of Alec's head, his fingers beginning to twist into his hair and deepen the kiss before a gagging noise sounded through the apartment.

"Eww, cooties!"

Alec broke away and looked down to see Max and Rafael's noses scrunched up before they both booked it back down the hall and out of view.

"Traitors!" Alec called after them.

Magnus let out a laugh. "Oh to be young again." Alec wrapped his arms tighter around Magnus' waist before something caught his eye.

"Is that my shirt?"

Magnus looked down before a redness came to his face. It was so rare the moments where he blushed. Alec resisted the urge to tease.

"It would appear so."

"Mmm," Alec smiled, leaning down to bump his forehead against his boyfriends. "Miss me, did you?"

"Psh, don't be silly. It somehow magically spawned in my closet is all, I must not have noticed."

"Right, right. I'd believe you if it wasn't for the fact that you hate black."

"I don't _hate_ it," Magnus said, though there was humour in his eyes. "Hate is such a strong word, love. I hate politics and I hate your mother, I _dislike_ black."

"Oh, my bad." Alec dragged his lips along the corner of Magnus'. He felt the Warlock hitch a breath and he smiled to himself. "I take back what I said earlier then. I didn't miss you at all either." He felt Magnus' jaw reach out but Alec pulled back just a little. He wasn't going to cave so easily.

Magnus hissed under his breath. "You lie."

Alec's hands gripped Magnus' hips, his fingertips slipping past the hem of his shirt to touch his bare skin. He was warm and so smooth, Alec wanted to kiss him everywhere, to remember what he felt like underneath him. His lips swept up his jawbone to his ear.

"Do I?"

His breath made Magnus shiver and he heard him swallow. His voice was thick when he spoke. "Alexander..."

"Hmm?" He kissed his earlobe, pulling it just beyond his lips, his teeth grazing it gently. This was getting to be too much even for him. Desire swirled in his stomach.

"Please just kiss me."

Alec didn't hesitate, but he shocked them both by pressing the most gentlest of kisses to his mouth, trying to make it last as long as possible. He didn't want to rush it, he wanted to feel Magnus here with him, wanted to cherish every second. He let his lips massage his, softly working them open and letting his tongue graze the roof of his mouth. It sucked all the air out of Magnus' lungs, pulling a small moan from him as well and he had to press a hand to Alec's chest to keep himself sturdy.

When he pulled back, both of them were breathless, their foreheads resting together and their eyes closed – completely at ease.

"Welcome home," Magnus said, his eyes flickering up to meet his. It was the sweetest thing Alec had heard in a while. Home. He was home. Where he belonged, with the people he adored and loved who adored and loved him back. _Home is where the heart is_ , he was always told. And he couldn't agree more, looking at the man he loved and knowing their two boys were with them, his heart had definitely found a home.


	7. Love Like Fireflies

**Words:** 1,442  
 **Song:** Hurts So Good – Astrid S  
 **A/N:** "He knew Magnus would be okay, he had Max and Rafe now after all, and that eased great stress from Alec's shoulders. They would all be okay... the only problem was... would he?" Alec is getting old and starting to reminisce, he's also scared for the future.

* * *

The sun was just starting to fall beyond the horizon, casting a orange sunset glow. It wasn't a cool night, it was only September, but Alec had a warm blanket wrapped around his shoulders anyways. He sat on the small bench on the top of Magnus' apartment roof in between two beautiful flower beds and under the gazebo. Magnus had turned the roof into a lovely relaxing hang out spot for all of them when they had gotten Max – even magicking up a small chest full of Max's toys that sat near a small table with lilies in a vase resting on the surface. String lights weaved through the top of the gazebo bars and around the outside, making it look like a bunch of fireflies.

It was perfect for all of them, and every night they would come up with the two boys and watch the stars.

Alec wanted to smile at the memory, but with passing days he found himself growing too weak to do the smallest things. His body was getting too old, his grey hair thin and fragile, his skin showing wrinkles – he was just too tired. Walking had become a challenge nearly five years ago, now he needed his cane and it made him sad, made him feel not in control. He wanted to walk like before, he wanted to smile and laugh with his boys like he once did, to dance with Magnus like he did on their wedding day.

But he couldn't now, and every day was a battle to accept that. His days were numbered now. He was 84, and growing older by the second.

A small breeze blew by and Alec shivered, feeling the chill through all of his frail bones and thin skin. He pulled the blanket closer, just staring off into the distance. He wasn't sure what would happen after he was gone; he had always tried not to think about it. He knew Magnus would be okay, he had Max and Rafe now after all, and that eased great stress from Alec's shoulders. They would both be okay... the only problem was... would he?

Jace had passed away nearly 8 years ago and Izzy... well, Izzy was currently in an old folks home with alzheimers. A few years ago it wasn't so bad, she would remember their birthdays and call them, only moments of showing her illness, but before too long she was gone. She couldn't remember anything, but Alec did – he remembered going to visit her only to have her look at him with confusion and a hollowness in her eye that reached inside of him and crushed his heart to pieces. He longed for her smile and their heart to heart talks they would have when they were growing up. He missed them so much.

Blinking, Alec felt a tear drip down his cheek. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and took a deep breath when he heard footsteps behind him.

"There you are, I've been looking for you," Magnus' voice appeared and soon so did he, in Alec's vision. "I made some tea, do you – " He stopped and dropped to Alec's side on the bench. "Oh Alexander, darling, what's the matter?"

Alec felt his soft and still young hands touch his face, his thumb wiping under his eye. It broke him in a way and more tears flowed easily. When he opened his eyes he saw Magnus looking at him with worry and sadness. He was still beautiful, Alec thought, his brown skin smooth and blemish free – he still wore make-up, but has settled it down as Alec grew older. Now it's just simple eye-liner with a bit of glitter in the corner near his nose. He was dressed in sweat pants and one of Alec's old t-shirts that he refuses to get rid of, Magnus had been using it as night clothes for years now – it warmed Alec's heart but also broke it.

Alec looked into the eyes of the man he loved and he should have felt love and adoration, instead he just felt scared. Not scared of Magnus, but scared of death – he didn't know what to expect after life, but he didn't want to find out. He didn't want to leave him.

"I -," Alec took in a breath and let it out slowly. "I don't want to go."

Magnus shifted closer, taking his cold, wrinkled hands into his warm, smooth ones. His nails were a royal blue, Alec's favourite colour. "What do you mean, darling?"

Alec didn't reply, just looked back at him, hoping to show him with his eyes than speak it. He wasn't sure if he would be able to speak it, his emotions were everywhere.

He was falling apart.

Realization bloomed over Magnus face and he swallowed. He squeezed Alec's hands. "Alexander, you listen to me," His voice was soft and strong, but a deep hurt was clear underneath. Alec could always see through his false cover-ups. "Everything will be alright. I never want to loose you, God Alec, I don't but we knew that day would come eventually. It will be hard, I won't sugar coat it and say it won't but you need to think about who you will see again. Jace will be there, and so will your parents… Max. You'll be able to see Max again, Alec. You won't be alone, you will never be alone, do you hear me? Don't ever think, for one second, that you will."

"But you..."

"Shh, don't. Please, Alexander, don't," Magnus blinked a few times and bit his lip and Alec knew he was trying to hold himself together. Alec could see the glistening in his eyes. "I will be okay and no matter what, I will always have you with me. Everything we've shared and done together, those aren't just memories, those are apart of me, and you. They are carved into us. _You_ are carved into me, Alec – you've wound yourself around my soul. You will always be with me, and I with you; even after you're gone," A tear fell from Magnus' eye and he didn't bother to wipe it away – they both needed this. They needed each other the most probably in this moment.

"One day too, you will have Rafe and I will still have Max. We'll still be a family, we'll always be a family, Alexander, and I will never give that up, and you better not either. Don't you dare." Alec shook his head, of course he would never. They were his everything, the oxygen to his lungs, the molecules in his pores – without them, he couldn't live.

Magnus cupped his cheeks, his voice breaking and urgent, trying to make Alec understand. "And any time you need me, I will be there. I don't care when or how or even if it's impossible, I will _be there_. I got you, through this, through anything," Alec let out a small sob and so did he. "We're a team, you and I. Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane, we'll always be a team and we will see each other again. I believe that, I believe that with everything I have so don't have any doubts; but if you do, then I have enough faith for both of us. But I don't have any regrets, Alec. Not with you, not with our kids, not with anything. Everything was perfect, _you_ were perfect."

Through Magnus' speech, he had gotten closer to Alec, their faces barely 3 inches apart. It was also completely dark out now, the sun gone; the only glow being the small firefly lights surrounding them.

Alec leaned his forehead against his, needing to feel the warmth of both of their bodies. If this was going to be their last night, he wouldn't waste it. "I love you so much."

Magnus closed his eyes, his jaw clenching. "I love you too, darling. More than anything."

"I'll wait for you, you know that right? I don't care how long it takes, if at all, but I will wait for you."

Magnus didn't think his heart could break any more but it did. The splinters shattered into smaller pieces.

"And if it never happens, if you believe in reincarnation, then I will find you. I'll burn myself out trying to find you and Max, I promise."

Magnus tried to smile, to be as positive as Alec, but he couldn't. He felt like the world was crushing him into the earth. Another person he loved would soon be gone… again. Bit by bit he was falling apart.

He kissed him.

"And I'll be there with open arms."


	8. Forlorn Nevermore

**AN:** Inspired by the malec scene in the new trailer. Alec is suffering the effects of Jace's abuse and is feeling all his pain and it's making him sick. Magnus is there to try and help.

* * *

"Magnus..." Alec mumbled from the couch weakly. It had been a gradual thing, every day Alec slowly noticing that his muscles weren't as strong as they used to be, his eyes growing tired faster. Izzy had noticed it first, commenting that he looked pale and almost sickly. But Alec didn't give it a second thought, just kept doing what he did best. Working. And working hard, pushing himself to the brink to find Jace, to find anything that could lead him to him. His parabatai rune was numb for most days, though recently it has been burning, sending pulses of pain through his side and straight to his head. His recurring headaches were now permanent migraines, his temples feeling like daggers were trying to dig their way through him.

"Magnus," He tried again. His eyes were closed and sweat was beginning to drip down his face and back. He was just so tired and when Magnus was suddenly next to him, Alec wanted to reach out but couldn't muster the strength.

"I'm here," Magnus said, brushing wet hair from Alec's forehead. He was burning. Magnus swallowed his panic and went to take his hand, rubbing soothing circles on his skin with this thumb.

Alec's chest rose then deflated and he swallowed weakly. "I... it _hurts_."

"I know, darling. I know," Magnus felt useless. He wanted to scream, he wanted to _help_ but he had no idea how to. He was burning himself out with using so much pain-healing magic on Alec's rune, but it only lasted a few hours at most now. He knew of the parabatai oath and how strong the bond was between two Shadowhunters, but he didn't know how it felt nor did he know how to cure one of them when they were feeling the pain and heartbreak that the other was going through. There was nothing he could do except help ease a small amount of Alec's agony away.

"Let me ease some of the discomfort," Magnus said but Alec groaned, shaking his head.

"No... it-it won't help."

Magnus bit his lip, Alec sounded so fragile, so _weak_. He had just gotten Alexander, he wouldn't let anything take him away, not now, not yet, not ever. He couldn't. His heart had lept into his throat, making it hard to swallow.

"Alec..."

"Magnus," Alec lazily cracked open his eyelids, not all the way but enough that Magnus could see the pure exhaustion and sickness in them. His once beautiful and radiant hazel eyes now covered by Jace's pain. His voice was desperate and he clutched at Magnus' fingers. "We have to...to help him. He's dying, Magnus. I can feel it, it's all over me and I - I -"

"Shh, shh, it'll be okay, darling. I promise, we'll find him, we'll get him back." Magnus rubbed his shoulder. "He'll be alright. Just rest." Alec looked at him with a sort of desperation that made Magnus' chest ache before falling silent once again. Magnus knew that Alec knew they were doing their best, it just seemed to be doing nothing.

Being fidgety, Magnus quickly reached for his phone and dialed Izzy's number. As it rang, he propped it in between his ear and shoulder and pulled the blanket up to Alec's shoulder, tucking it around him while he magicked a cool cloth for his forehead. Alec shivered at the contact.

Izzy picked up on the 4th ring. She sounded exhausted as well. "Magnus? What's wrong? Is it Alec? Is he okay?"

"Do you have any new leads on Valentine?" Straight to the point.

"Uh, not anything that you don't already know. What's going on?"

"Alec's getting worse. Isabelle we have to find Valentine and we have to find him now, whatever Jace is going through it's bad and Alec isn't going to be able to cope much longer until Jace is back. He's getting weaker by the second and my magic is starting not to be as effective anymore and I," Magnus looked down at Alec and saw he was asleep before continuing quieter. "I will _not loose him_ , so you have to work faster, you need to find them _now_."

"Magnus, breathe. Listen, we are working as fast as we can, all of us are working overtime. I know you're worried, we all are, we don't want anything to happen to Alec or Jace either. We have patrols out looking, all of our computers are scanning, there's nothing more we can do. But I promise we won't stop. We will find them." In the background people were talking loudly and rushing about.

Magnus sighed and leaned his elbow on the side of Alec's body on the couch, his head falling into his hand. He felt so drained... not just from magic but his everything just seemed to bow under the stress. All of this had happened too fast. No rest for the wicked it seems. When he spoke again, his voice came out almost like a plea. "I can't loose him, Isabelle. Not after everything that's happened."

Her reply was soft. "You won't, we won't. We won't stop until we find them Magnus, I swear to you. Alec will be alright, Jace too. But we're going as fast as we can." She cut off and Magnus heard her talking to someone else. "I have to go, but I'll notify you as soon as something pops up."

"Okay, thank you darling."

"Of course. Look after Alec and yourself, you need rest too."

"Mm, sleep does sound good right about now." His eyelids felt heavy.

"Go, recharge. I'll call again when I can."

When he hung up the phone he rubbed a hand over his face and took a few deep breaths. He just wanted all this to be over, he had enough of war and hate. Centuries and centuries of it. The times of stress-free easy living were rare and needed to be cherished even if it only lasted a second. It wasn't perfect at the moment, but at least Alec was safe with him and Magnus could thank everything holy for that small miracle. And with a few hours of rest, he could ease some more of Alec's pain - he could focus on that, focus on Alec, make sure he was well and try to magic some of Alec's ease through their parabatai bond into Jace. It's all he's been doing the last few days, but it was something to help at least.

Not wanting to disturb Alec, Magnus brought the lazy boy chair beside the couch and flopped down on it. The bed would be more comfortable, but Alec was here so he was too.

Sighing, Magnus reached out and softly trailed the back of his finger down the boys cheek before moving to take his hand. Alec made a small innocent noise in his sleep and shifted so he was facing Magnus, their hands twined delicately in the curve of Alec's chest.

Magnus smiled. The stress lines were gone in Alec's peaceful face, his long dark lashes kissing his cheekbone. He looked beautiful and Magnus felt a pang of protection in his chest. He wasn't used to falling for Shadowhunters, he never wanted to, but something pulled him towards Alexander - some invisible string that was bound to both of their hearts. He knew the first moment he laid eyes on him that he would've sacrificed himself if it meant Alec was safe. It scared him how fast he had grown attached to him, he just hoped it wouldn't come back to bite him in the end.

Leaning forward, Magnus pressed a lingering kiss to Alec's forehead, letting his eyes close as he breathed in the smell of sandalwood and sweat. "I've got you." He whispered. And he did, through this, through everything. Anything that threw itself at them and tried to knock them down, he would stand beside him.

He wanted Alec to know that from this moment on, he would never be alone.


	9. Deluxe King Sized Bed

**AN: PART 2 to Forlorn Nevermore** \- new malec trailer scene, Alec is feeling better :) cute fluff

* * *

Alec woke to a pounding headache and bright sunlight shining through the windows. He didn't remember where he was, he was slightly dazed. He remembered the extreme pain, the sweating, the fever, the feeling of his soul being sucked from his body against his control. The panic. The fear.

His heart lept into his throat and his eyes shot open, but he instantly relaxed when he saw where he was. He remembers now. He was with Magnus in his apartment, laying on the couch in the living room. He was fine, except that Jace still hasn't been found, though his rune wasn't in agony anymore and his skin wasn't hot. He felt better for sure, that was a plus. He just hoped that Jace felt the same - his rune was numb and he could tell Jace was alive, but for how much longer he didn't know. He needed to get back to the Institute, he needed to help search. He had spent too long in bed.

Shifting Alec felt something soft brushing against his arm and he looked down and smiled. Magnus was sitting on the floor, his back against the sofa and his head lolled to the side, his cheek pressed against Alec's forearm, fast asleep. Magnus had dark bags under his eyes and a tension to his shoulders that Alec hadn't seen before. He must have been exhausted after using so much magic up on Alec's parabatai rune, it made him feel guilty.

Snuggling back into the couch, Alec took this simple moment to just let himself feel what he wanted. He let his heart swell with a new affection while he watched Magnus sleep, his lips parted slightly. He let himself feel safe in a house belonging to a man that his parents always despised and told him horrible stories about. Alec was not his parents and Magnus was not a monster. Magnus had been nothing but kind to Alec since they met, even when he didn't have to be, even after Alec had... broken his heart.

Thinking about it now made Alec's heart feel like it was breaking as well. The things he said he wished he could take back - the things he said that he didn't mean but tried to force himself to. If he could go back, there was so many things he would've done differently.

Without thinking, Alec's free hand (the one not smushed by Magnus' face) had reached across his chest to slide gently into Magnus' deflating hair. He had always wondered how the strands would feel between his fingertips and he found himself not disappointed. Instead of it being stiff and hard with gel like he thought, his hair was smooth, silky soft and leaving a calming lavender scent to his skin.

Alec focused on his hand, trailing it over Magnus' scalp to the fuzzy shaved part of his head before tracing the curve of his ear. He fingered the golden cuff and smiled - something about the cuff made him want to touch it since he first saw it. But he couldn't of just reached out and touched it when he wanted before, that would've been weird. But he could now.

His heart sputtered in his chest at that realization.

He could now.

He could touch the cuff, he could touch Magnus, he could kiss him whenever he wanted. He wasn't afraid anymore. He didn't have to keep all his thoughts bottled up, didn't have to hide. He was free, to love and be loved as he wanted.

He moved his fingers down the side of Magnus' exposed neck, following the vein all the way down before retracing it back up. That caused Magnus to stir and suddenly Alec was gazing into sleepy, unguarded, golden cat eyes.

Alec's breath caught as Magnus blinked a few times before realizing and quickly jumping to his feet, his eyes changing back to the brown Alec remembered. Alec was surprised to find himself missing the connection of Magnus touching him - and now that he was awake, Alec could see the guards slowly going back up behind Magnus' eyes. The uncertainty when around him, unsure of what to do or what Alec would allow. Alec was tired of seeing that.

"Alexander, how are you feeling? Do you need anything? Does your rune still hurt? I can take away the pain, or are you thirsty? Hungry?" Magnus snapped his fingers and a glass of water and a small plate of assorted fruits, veggies and cheeses appeared on the table. "I'm sorry I had fallen asleep, I should've been awake tending to you, selfish of me. I apologize. Do you need your cloth cooled down? Is there anything I can get for -"

"Magnus," Alec said, cutting him off. He hadn't seen Magnus like this before. The great High Warlock of Brooklyn, such a large intimating name for such a kind-hearted, talkative man.

Magnus looked at him for a few moments, waiting, his body on edge ready to jump at whatever Alec needed. But Alec didn't want him to, he wasn't sure what he wanted but he didn't want that easy feeling in his chest to go away yet. Plus... he wanted to try something, something that he always dreamed about but never thought he'd ever experience and suddenly the hotness in Alec's face was back, but for a completely different reason.

"Come here."

Magnus blinked, a confused expression on his face, but he took a step forward. "What is it?"

Alec didn't reply, just held out his hand, an invitation. Realization bloomed on the Warlock's face and Alec could swear he saw a redness in his cheeks. Some sort of pride at making the High Warlock of Brooklyn blush flowered inside him.

"Alec, I don't know. Are you - "

"Just for a little bit. Please?"

A few seconds went by but then Magnus gave in, smiled and took Alec's hand, letting Alec pull him down onto the sofa. Magnus fitted himself in-between the back cushion and Alec's side, his one arm tucked under his body while the other rested on Alec's torso. Alec wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer until Magnus' head was propped underneath his chin on his chest. It was only slightly awkward, Magnus not sure if he should move or stay put, or if he should make conversation to ease the air, or if that would just make things worse. He wasn't sure of Alec's boundaries and after knowing Alec for those weeks, Magnus knew he wasn't much of a 'feelings' person or touchy. But this... cuddling, Alec had initiated it, he wanted it so Magnus let him have it. He was quickly discovering that whatever made Alec happy, made him happy as well.

The silence ticked on and with each tick, Magnus felt himself relaxing. Alexander was an extremely comfortable man, warm, soft. Almost better than a deluxe king sized bed.

Alec shifted and Magnus heart nearly stopped cold at the feeling of Alec's lips in his hair.

"Thank you," Alec said. "You've been working so hard lately, helping us... helping me. Even after... well, even when you didn't have to. So thank you."

Magnus pulled back and looked down, catching Alec's eyes. He always thought his eyes were beautiful, crisp hazel, captivating really. But up close he could see the specks of blue and green mixed in as well. Stunning. "Alexander, there was no choice."

Alec's brow furrowed in confusion and when he opened his mouth to talk, Magnus pressed his finger to his lips. Just like old times.

"There was no choice because it was you. Even though we had a bit of a rocky start, I stuck around and helped because of you. Because it was important to you and nothing else. My own desires and lack of ability to leave you behind may have also been a part of it, but in the long run, if it made you happy and made you smile it was worth it. Even if that smile wasn't directed at me."

Alec's face softened and he just looked at him, not bothering to move Magnus' finger from his mouth, not blinking, just stared. Though it wasn't a hard stare, it was something Magnus knew giving, but never receiving. It was delicate, like a blink of an eye could break it, but it warmed up every fibre of Magnus' body. Magnus would give anything to know what was going through the boys mind in that moment.

Without breaking eye contact, Alec puckered his lips and pressed a kiss to Magnus' fingertip, lightly, like a touch of a feather. It was such an innocent thing to do.

"Well starting now, how about we change that?" Alec gave him one of the most sincere, affectionate smiles he had ever seen. A smile that was truly how he felt, unforced, just natural straight from his very core, crinkling his eyes. He wished right then and there that he could draw as well as Clary so he could capture this moment and keep it with him forever - it was something worth cherishing.

Unable to resist, Magnus leaned down and kissed him. Not a hungry, passionate kiss but a lazy, happy one. Light pecks and simple laughter, both of them just soaking up each others rays of contentment and that's when Magnus knew it was settled. He would've taken one Alec with absolutely nothing over having everything without him. What's the point on having a deluxe king sized bed if the cold emptiness is what you have to wake up to every morning.

No, this was better.

This is what happiness truly was.

And it was all because of a stupid Nephilim.


	10. Underneath It All

**A/N:** _Just a little bloop from a photo I saw (which I can no longer find) of a girl crawling under a boys sweater to cuddle. Seemed cute so I went with it it :D_

* * *

Magnus was reading in bed, lounging in one of Alec's black baggy t-shirts and some grey sweats when he heard the front door open with a grunt. Alec had been away on a mission for almost 38 hours, the distance away from each other hurting them both. Within a second of being away from Alec, Magnus missed him terribly. They were in so deep, but completely content drowning together.

Smiling, Magnus closed his book when a very tired, very grumpy Alec came stumbling into the bedroom. Magnus glanced at the clock, just a bit after midnight.

"Welcome home, darling"

Alec grunted in response, stripping out of his jeans and shirt before crawling over Magnus' body and draping him self over his torso. He didn't say anything and Magnus watched with amusement as he lifted Magnus' shirt and slid his head underneath, his cheek against his bare chest, the shirt pulled over both of them. Only once he was buried, his body between Magnus' legs and head covered that he finally sighed, the tension leaving his muscles in a long breath.

Magnus chuckled and placed his book to the side, wrapping his arms around Alec's shoulders, rubbing his back. "Long mission?"

"Extremely. I don't want to move again for another year."

"And nor will you for a couple days at least. Now that you're back home I'm not letting you go, I missed you." Magnus felt Alec shift then a pair of hazel eyes looked up at him through the stretched out collar of the t-shirt. Magnus felt his heart swell. _He's so adorable,_ he internally cooed.

Alec smiled and circled his hands around Magnus' ribs, holding him as best as he could. "I missed you too. How was your day?"

Magnus shrugged. "Decent, I suppose. Had a lot of clients, a lot of... frustrated and agitated clients that felt the need to not filter what they said. But, other than that it was fairly dull. Not as exciting as you going off to save the world."

Alec laughed. "You save peoples lives too," He said then smiled, his eyes full of love. "You saved mine."

Magnus' heart pulled as he kept speaking.

"Saved me from making one of the biggest mistakes of my life, saved me from a life of self-scrutinizing and loneliness and you continue to save me every day along with dozens of others, Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike. Without you, a lot of people wouldn't be where they are today and that's definitely something to be proud of. Especially how everyone trusts you and respects you, it's pretty amazing. You're amazing."

Magnus was speechless, where did all that come from? He wasn't sure but it made his chest warm. He's had a lot of people come to him for help over his long life, but barely had stuck around to actually befriend him or get to know him. The one person he thought he was happy with turned out to be a fake for centuries, even then no one wanted to be with him. He was slowly coming to the terms that maybe he was just unlovable and overtime he started becoming alright with that, turning off his feelings, his emotions... until Alec. Who instantly ignited everything Magnus had been covering up and ignoring for well over a hundred years without even a touch.

He never tried to get Magnus' attention, he just did.

When Alec had kissed him at his wedding that was when Magnus knew that Alec was the one, the one he had been waiting for for centuries. Someone to love and be loved back in return. The missing piece to Magnus' soul.

A small touch to his face pulled him out of his mind and he blinked to see Alec sitting in front of him, no longer under his shirt.

Alec brushed his thumb along Magnus' cheekbone, softly asking. "There you are. What are you thinking about?"

Magnus felt like his heart was bare, all his emotions clear in his eyes and his face as he covered Alec's hand with his, easily lacing their fingers. "Just how much I love you. I'm so happy that you chose me and are here with me now."

"I'll always choose you, in this lifetime and the next. You've got me till the end, Magnus. I love you." and with that Alec leaned forward and kissed him, his lips soft and gentle and Angels above Magnus felt himself falling in love with him all over again.

This was it.

This Shadowhunter in front of him was his future.

He was his home.


End file.
